


Warming Up

by SamanthaGirlScout



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Danbreyweek2019, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaGirlScout/pseuds/SamanthaGirlScout
Summary: Danbrey Week Day 5:"Dani's been pretty quiet lately. They'd been steadily flirting more and more since Aubrey had arrived at Amnesty Lodge. But, all of a sudden, Dani had stopped completely. Aubrey tried to flirt like usual, but no matter how funny or witty she tries to be… Dani just clams up, changes the subject, or even exits the room entirely... leaving Aubrey to wonder what she'd done wrong."





	Warming Up

Aubrey regrets not dressing warmer.

It's the end of November. Fall is on its last leg and the wind is cutting through the thin flannel jacket that she is wearing under her vest as she follows behind Dani in the forest.

There's a bit of snow underfoot. Not enough to hinder their trek, but the darkness above and the snow below don't help how the cold she feels. She could light a fire in her hands to warm herself, and light the way a bit better, but Dani's been quiet. And Aubrey isn't sure what starting a fire will do to improve the serious aura around Dani.

So, she stuffs her hands into deeper into her jean pockets, says nothing, and follows closely behind.

Dani's been pretty quiet lately. They'd been steadily flirting more and more since Aubrey had arrived at Amnesty Lodge. But, all of a sudden, Dani had stopped completely. Aubrey tried to flirt like usual, but no matter how funny or witty she tries to be… Dani just clams up, changes the subject, or even exits the room entirely... leaving Aubrey to wonder what she'd done wrong.

This had been going on for about a week now. And then, all of a sudden after dinner tonight, Dani asked if she'd be willing to go with her for a walk. Aubrey tried her best to not agree too quickly, but there was no way in hell she would have said no. Not if it meant that she might have a chance to find out what had happened between them.

All in all, it doesn't take too long before they come to a crest on the hill. The tree line stops a bit afterwards and, beyond, is a small glade surrounded by trees. In the center, there's a pile of blankets, a couple of thermoses, and a picnic basket waiting for them.

Dani continues to lead Aubrey forward until she comes to a stop before the pile of goodies. She doesn't say anything as she lays a blanket out on the ground, covering the frosted ground. She then turns to Aubrey, another blanket hand. She hesitates for a moment, before nervously wrapping her in the blanket.

It's a heavy blanket. A bit scratchy, but helps immediately. Aubrey expects Dani to pull away and sit on the ground, but, instead, she pauses. With hands on either shoulder she stares at Aubrey, as if searching for something.

"I'm…" She says, breaking the brittle silence surrounding them. "I'm sorry I've been kind of… off lately. I've had a lot on my mind, and I wanted to figure a couple of things out before I talked to you about them." 

"That's okay!" Aubrey says, voice a bit too loud. Her hands itch to rest on Dani's, but she isn't sure if that's okay right now. "There's no pressure. Not from me anyways."

"I really appreciate that." Dani smiles. "Do you want to sit? I asked Barclay to make hot cider for us. He threw in some snacks too."

"Sure."

"O-okay."

Dani doesn't move to sit down and her hands leave their posts. Aubrey almost moves to sit, but there an intensity in Dani’s eyes. A look that says that she’s trying to gather the courage to say something.

So, she stays still, despite how difficult that is for her.

After the silence drags out a bit too long, Dani takes in a deep breath,And then speaks.

"I… I think I really like you Aubrey. As more than a friend."

Heat rushes to Aubrey's cheeks.

"You don't have to say anything, and that doesn't have to...  _ change  _ anything," Dani continues. "But, I wanted my feelings to be clear. With how dangerous everything is…"

She trails off, looking to the trees beyond. Aubrey isn’t sure what she sees. But, if she has to guess, it’s an imagined abomination

"I guess I just don't think it's right to stay silent anymore,” Dani says. "You don't have to reciprocate or anything, I just knew I'd regret it if I didn't make myself clear."

Dani takes her hands away, and Aubrey can't say she likes how the cold seems to seep into those two spots. Dani sinks to the ground, covering her crossed legs the moment she is settled.

Aubrey can't find the energy to move for a few moments.

She'd been hoping that the flirting had, in fact, been a mutual affair. And, despite how many times Jake, Barclay, or anyone else teased her about how they should just 'date already', she'd never believed any of them. Now, faced with Dani's confession, she's stuck just standing here in shock, clutching the blanket tightly to herself.

How is this even  _ possible _ ?

Aubrey looks down. Dani's unscrewed the cap of one of the thermoses, but instead of pouring a cup or drinking directly from it, she just sits there, staring at the steam.

Lost in thought.

"If you'd prefer to go back to the lodge… that's okay, too," Dani says after a while, though she doesn't look up to meet Aubrey's gaze. "I understand that this is a lot. And I've had more time to think—"

"No."

Dani looks up when the word crawls out of Aubrey's rough throat and resonates throughout the glade.

"I… I want to stay." Aubrey folds her legs and lands unceremoniously onto the hard ground, matching Dani’s crossed legs. She stays facing Dani, holding her gaze along the way. "I've been thinking about it a lot, too. I just… I didn't think you liked me back. It.. It took me by surprise."

A small 'oh' forms on Dani's lips.

"I like you more than a friend, too." Aubrey reaches out to Dani and covers her occupied hands. The heat from the thermos warms her own. "I don't know what that means in Sylvain, but I'd love, more than anything really, to be your girlfriend. If you'll have me."

Dani's eyes go wide and she tries to form words, but none make it past her lips. After a while, she closes her mouth and shifts the thermos to one hand. She reaches forward to cups Aubrey's face. The stars shimmer in her eyes as she does all she can to hold in her tears

"I'd love nothing more," Dani says eventually, her voice just as raw as Aubrey's. "So long as you'll have me, too."

Aubrey leans into the touch, but separates the hand that had followed Dani's so that she can cup her face as well. Her hand seeks out the hair peeking out below Dani's oversized hat at the back of her head and gently pulls her forward.

Dani eagerly leans forward and uses her own hand to guide Aubrey's to the side a little. Their lips meet and Aubrey finds that she likes how soft and warm her lips are. She wants to stay like this forever, but she has so much to say to her… to her  _ girlfriend _ .

As they pull apart, though, she leans forward and rests her forehead against the yarn-covered forehead before her. All of those words disappear just as fast as her breath does in the cold night air. 

And, despite the chill, she finds herself warmer than she ever has been before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Day 5's prompts were Hot Drinks or Cold Nights. I chose Cold Nights! 
> 
> If you want to join in here go ahead and uses the collection. If you prefer tumblr just tag danbreyweek or use the danbreyweek2019 tag.
> 
> (Also if you're reading this after October 26, you're more than welcome to post to the collection as it will stay open!)


End file.
